


Lorcan's Death Headcanon

by Booknerdproblems



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a side of angst and death, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, It's actually kind of cute though, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerdproblems/pseuds/Booknerdproblems
Summary: Here's a headcanon of Lorcan's death. It's actually quite sweet surprisingly. Angst. Fluff. Death. It's all here.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lorcan's Death Headcanon

-So, we know that Lord Lorcan Lochan gave up his Fae life-span to be with Elide.

-Elide had died three years ago, at the good old age of ninety-two. It was peaceful and calm, surrounded by her children.

-Elide and Lorcan had 3 children, one girl and two boys, Marion, the oldest, had already taken over Elide’s role as Lady of Perranth, and was doing marvellously.

-Now, Lorcan was six-hundred and two, and had lived a happy life with Elide. After all his centuries as a ruthless warrior, he had finally had a chance to live a happy, settled life with his mate.

-Everyone knew Lorcan’s death was imminent, so The Cadre and Aelin had all travelled from Orynth to be there in his final moments. 

-Lorcan was calm, ready to see Elide again, confident his children were happy and his kingdom was stable.

-His children were all there, holding his hand and whispering to him, having already said their goodbyes.

-The Cadre (and Aelin) were all telling some of their stupid stories, reliving the best moments. 

-(Aelin still hasn’t forgotten he shoved her into a brick wall when they first met)

-About ten years after the war, when Aelin could talk in vague terms about it without panicking, and the sting had dulled, Lorcan and Aelin had talked about what happened with Maeve on that beach in Eyllwe.

-And over the years, Lorcan and Aelin had become friends. 

-He had devoted his life to Elide, and Terrasen, and, although he would never admit it, Aelin. 

-He thought she was a fine queen, and was secretly proud to be one of her bloodsworn.

-Lorcan was loyal to a fault, and had served his queen well the past years.

-After Elide had passed, Aelin had been there for him at every turn, helping him through the grief of losing a mate.

\- Children on one side, his King and Queen on the other, Lorcan smiled.

-”I’ll see you in hell, Galathynius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


End file.
